Normal
by Christine Dalenn
Summary: This is my take of the next year's Hunger Games after the 75th year if the game had been played out to a full. Hope you enjoy
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's normal. It happens once a year in the spring, like it has for the past seventy-five years. Everyone, from everywhere gathers around in their town squares. In their nicest clothes, young adolescents' minds run through with their happiest memories, just in case they get chosen. Standing in straight lines, they watch the screen and hear the voice and swallow gulps of saliva down their throats in fear. Well that's the reactions of most teens in districts, not all; some cannot wait for this event, to stand then raise their arm tall and yell "I volunteer".

No matter how one enters the Games, it's a dreadful thing to watch at home. How the Capital people like it is anyone's guess. To them it's an amazing and entertaining thing to watch, yet they will never know how much pain it is to send your child off to most likely die. Kids at home grow up with the odds that they one day might get chosen, scared by a single argument with the cursed punishment that happened so many years ago.

Glammed to perfection for a day, then helpful but rigid training, to be glammed again, then go fight. The Capitol people love it, and then bid and make bets like it doesn't matter when he or she dies. It's normal to them. People in the Districts have just gone with it, some more than others. Some train illegally, like District 2, others just hope that their tributes don't die at the Cornucopia. Several like District 12 cannot afford to think about the Games, but instead just getting a simple meal on the table for their families.

Life goes on though, every day, after the Games have finished the citizens' daily life routines pick up just like before the Games. At times the Games last longer than normally expected from the stats and scores of the tributes. Weak often first, most scratching by, and then in the end normally a career wins and takes home the victory for their District. This is the usual outcome, though occasionally an underdog pulls through and lasts as the soul winning tribute. It has happened the last couple of years.

The Games are a horrible thing no matter how things play out. Kids are dead, parents are miserable and the victor has to live out his or her life with the disgusting image scared in their head. People get over it though, eventually. The Games go on. It's normal though. Right?


	2. Chapter 1

**District 10**

I am fifteen, I live in District 10, I am about five feet five inches tall, I have amber colored hair and blue green eyes. My name is Alyssa Kock. Waiting, I stand amongst others kids in a line to be entered in by the Peace Keepers. I make it to the front, hold my finger out, shutting my eyes, I take a small breath as the he sticks the blood taker into my skin. It doesn't hurt, but I never really have cared for blood that much, my major weakness if I do get chosen. I guess every tribute will have their own weakness, but every district has their advantages.

In District 10, the summers are hot and the winters are freezing. I am used to getting up early in the morning to take care of the animals, and hard work is something I am a pro at. Then after checking the livestock, my younger brother, Mathew, and I head to school. After school, we help out with the animals, take our run among the farms perimeter, and then eat dinner as a family. Families are very close here in District 10, it's all hands in on the farm to take care of the animals. I like it though.

I wait for Matthew to finish getting checked in, it's his second year eligible to be picked. Frightening, it must be hard for my parents since there is only two of us and we are both able to go and fight in the Games. Mathew and I help our parents a lot and if one of us get chosen and end up dying. My chances are higher than his though, my name is in there four times, his is only in there twice.

Glancing and smiling over my back to my parents, I walk with Mathew to his spot and then make the trek to mine. Lizzy and Chloe stand next to me and soon we end up talking, I don't pay attention much though. Through a few lines of people I try to get a glance a Mathew to make sure he's okay. Our eyes meet; apparently he was looking to make sure I was okay too. We both give a small nod of reassurance to each other, then return to our conversations.

None of us have a chance to talk though as the escort walks up onto the stage. All conversations seize as he taps his finger on the microphone. He begins to speak. "Welcome District 10, to your Reaping for the 76th annual Hunger Games. We all know how last year's Games went, and we don't want any more of that now do we?" We chuckles after he finishes speaking, the crowd doesn't even make a noise. "If you could now all direct your attention to the video board to watch this short film made to you by our Capital about why we have these entertaining and amusing Hunger Games."

Entertaining, the perfect antonym for this video, it's the same one from last year. Also the same one from the year before that, it has been this one for a while. President Snow's voice gets annoying after a while as he talks how amazing these Games are. I focus not on the video, my fears are on my now higher chances of entering the Games. I redirect my attention to the video when I hear the final Anthem of Panem, the video has ended.

"So you see, the Games are quite an amazing event in our country. The Capital and I hope that whomever District 10's tributes are, fight in the Games with a great source of pride." A gulp of saliva travels down my throat, forcing its way down though it is too big to fit. "Well the time is now to pick your District 10 tributes for the 76th annual Hunger Games. Ladies first."

Chloe and I exchange a glance of worriedness; I give a slight smile of hope. She gives me one two, we both return our attention to the stage. The escort walks to the bowl containing the girls names, slowly reaches his hand in, and plucks the single white slip of paper reading the girl tribute. He walks back to the microphone, open his mouth and begins to speak. "District 10, your female tribute, A," Maybe it's not me "ly," Okay maybe its Ally Green "ssa Kock."

My heart drops.

I am thirteen, I live in District 10, I am five and half feet tall, I have dark brown hair and green eyes. My name is Mathew Kock. I'm nervous today, its Reaping day. This is my second year I have my name in there, and I'm eligible to get chosen. I dread every second of this day, even more so today than last year. You would think it would be the other way around, but I have my name in there twice, last year I only had my name once.

I am really grateful for my sister Alyssa, she calmed me down a lot this morning when we were doing our chores on the farm. Since then my fears have escalated, and here I stand now in line waiting to be checked in. I am dressed in a nice shirt, dress pants and my good pair of shoes, the main attire for guys at the Reaping. My sister wears a simple white dress with a blue sash and a matching head band; she stands in front of me now as we wait in line. Glancing a head, I notice that there are only three more people until I get checked in.

My time arrives and I hold out my finger, it doesn't hurt and the blood doesn't bother me. I head towards Alyssa who waited for me while I got checked in. We start walking to our spots, she drops me off at mine then starts to head to hers. I meet up with Jacob and Adam, our conversation is mainly on the Games. I don't pay much attention, I try to get a glance at Alyssa. She always has had my back and I have always had hers. Her eyes meet mine, she was looking for me also. Reassuring me that I am okay, she nods her head. I nod back, trying not to let my fears show.

The escort walks up on stage, it's the same man as last year. He taps on the microphone and begins to speak. "Welcome District 10, to your Reaping for the 76th annual Hunger Games." His smile is amiable, but Capital people are always somewhat conceded. "We all know how last year's Games went, and we don't want any more of that now do we?" He laughs and expects the crowd to laugh with him, nobody does. He continues to speak, "If you could now all direct your attention to the video board to watch this short film made to you by our Capital about why we have these entertaining and amusing Hunger Games."

Again, it is the same boring video as last year. I don't bother paying attention to the video; I concentrate on my chances of being picked. My name is only in there twice, the ratios are unlikely. Though there was that one girl two years ago who got chosen in her first year, her older sister volunteered for her. Hopefully that won't happen to me, but my sister might get chosen. She is fifteen and her name is in there four times, she has double the chances of getting in then me. I hope she doesn't get picked. The video ends and I redirect my concentration to the stage.

Our escort begins to speak again. "So you see, the Games are quite an amazing event in our country. The Capital and I hope that whomever District 10's tributes are, fight in the Games with a great source of pride." I take a deep breath, and calm myself down, even though the escort always picks the girls first. "Well the time is now to pick your District 10 tributes for the 76th annual Hunger Games. Ladies first." He walks to the bowl, reaches his hands in, and picks a single white slip of paper. Walking back confidently, the escort makes his way to the microphone. He begins to speak. . "District 10, your female tribute, Alyssa Kock."

No, this cannot be happening. My sister cannot be chosen to compete and fight in the Hunger Games. Peace Keepers escort her to the stage. The escort stands there and smiles as he waits for her to get onto the stage. "Now gentlemen." He walks to the bowl containing the names for the guys. He does the same for picking out a name as he did the girls. At the microphone my fears jump even higher. "District 10, your male tribute, Mathew Kock." I blank out, my mind goes empty as I get walked up to the stage. My parents must be devastated, both their children chosen to compete in the Hunger Games.

Alyssa and I stand side by side on the stage. This must be a first in history for Reapings. Our escort walks between us, grabs our hands and raises them high in the air. "District 10, I give to you, Alyssa Kock and Mathew Kock, your tributes for the 76th Hunger Games"


End file.
